Christian
Information Game Rating: 86 HEIGHT: 6'1" WEIGHT: 212 lbs. FROM: Toronto, Ontario, Canada FINISHER: Killswitch FIRST WWE GAME: WWE Attitude CAREER HIGHLIGHTS: ECW Champion; Intercontinental Champion; World Tag Team Champion; Light Heavyweight Champion; World Heavyweight Champion Biography Christian’s been proving his worth in WWE from day one. In his first official bout in 1998 as a member of The Brood, the Toronto native set the bar rather high for himself by winning the Light Heavyweight Championship from Taka Michinoku. And he’s raised it every year since. Christian’s knack for wowing the WWE Universe, by executing innovative and high-impact maneuvers, has cemented his rep as a top-tier Superstar and led to some pretty epic victories alongside lifelong friend Edge during the TLC mayhem of the Attitude Era. Together, the duo laid claim to seven stunning World Tag Team Championships and engineered some of WWE’s most memorably absurd moments, including their infamous “five-second pose.” They also pioneered the dreaded Con-Chair-To, a sadistic double-team strike in which both Canucks simultaneously whacked an adversary with a folding chair. This obsession with steel objects reached frenzied heights at WrestleMania 2000, where Edge & Christian, the Hardy Boyz and the Dudleys introduced the world to the first-ever Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. Captain Charisma eventually broke out on his own, birthing a pack of followers known as “Peeps” and winning numerous titles such as the prestigious Intercontinental Championship. In 2009, after taking a four-year sabbatical from WWE, he returned to his hardcore roots to notch the ECW Championship—twice in one year. Perhaps none of his achievements, though, are as extraordinary as his victory in a brutal Ladder Match against Alberto Del Rio at Extreme Rules 2011, where Christian captured his first World Heavyweight Championship. He held the illustrious title for five days before seeing his reign ended prematurely by Randy Orton. The loss narrowed Christian’s focus on regaining the World Heavyweight Title by any means necessary, even if it meant constant pleas for “one more match” to prove his mettle. He kicked off his second reign with a victory over The Viper at Money in the Bank 2011, only to have Orton reclaim the title one month later at SummerSlam 2011. The charismatic competitor then struggled to regain his form and finally saw his year end due to injury. Upon realizing the honor of inducting his longtime friend and former partner, Edge, into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2012, Christian confessed to experiencing a “moment of clarity” that reset his own career goals. He returned from injury at WWE Over the Limit 2012 and won a Battle Royal and a match with Cody Rhodes to claim the Intercontinental Championship for the fourth time. His reign ended on Raw 1,000, and Christian was out of action for nearly a year with a shoulder injury. He finally returned to the ring in June 2013 with a win over Wade Barrett on Raw. Christian impressed as one of the competitors in the Money in the Bank All-Stars Ladder Match for a WWE Championship contract, but came up short when longtime rival Randy Orton secured the victory. Although coming up short at Money in the Bank, Captain Charisma has experienced a surge of victories, including an impressive win against World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio on Raw. Christian’s momentum helped propel him to victory against Rob Van Dam and Randy Orton in a Triple Threat Match to become the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Title. Continuing to feed off of the energy and success since his return, Christian battled his SummerSlam opponent in a Non-Title Match on SmackDown and picked up a huge victory over Del Rio. At The Biggest Party of the Summer, however, Captain Charisma came up short against the champion in a grueling, back-and-forth match, tapping out to the Cross Armbreaker. After suffering a concussion in a match against WWE Champion Randy Orton, Christian returned to Raw in Toronto to appear on his best friend, WWE Hall of Famer Edge. The Rated-R Superstar was outspoken in his feelings toward Triple H’s latest actions as COO and as a result, Captain Charisma suffered a brutal attack at the hands of The Shield.